The Scent of Death
The Scent of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-fourth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was the CEO of Buxton's Britches Ltd, Hank Buxton. He was found dead in a plant pot with a corpse flower in his mouth. The killer turned out to be his own mother, Peggy Buxton. Upon arrest, Peggy thought that David Jones and the player would arrest Kerry Ann Buxton due to her sedative overdose (which in turn makes the patient clinically insane) but the evidence the team found during the investigation prevented her lawyers from dropping the case in court. Peggy told the court that she and Hank hated each other but she hated Kerry Ann even more. Therefore, Peggy would bestow her fortune to Hank at the condition of disinheriting Kerry Ann as well as letting Peggy stay in Buxton Mansion until her death. Peggy eventually discovered that Hank was planning to confine her in an institute for senile people, and because of that she sought to make Hank pay for every time he had disrespected her and mocked her in front of her beast of a late husband. Peggy crept up behind him on the rooftop, smashed a pot over his head and then choked him to death with a pair of pantyhose. After Hank perished, Peggy planted Hank in a corpse flower pot and even planted one in Hank's mouth. Peggy lured Georgi Papacoulis into helping her carry Hank's dead body by making him believe that the victim was drunk, a feat which made Jones think that Georgi was an accomplice to murder. Peggy's motive for the murder, not to mention her early failure to take a stand due to having lawyers attempting to drop the case, were grounds for her being issued a lifetime jail sentence. At the finale of the case, Eduardo Ramirez informed the team that Kerry Ann had been found dead. Summary Victim *'Hank Buxton '(found buried in a pot, with a flower sprouting from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Pantyhose' Killer *'Peggy Buxton' Suspects KerryAnn.png|Kerry Ann Buxton Georgi.png|Georgi Papacoulis Untitled-3wwwww33.png|Lola Vallez Zack.png|Zack Holden Peggy.png|Peggy Buxton Killer's Profile *The killer has manicured hands. *The killer wears pantyhose. *The killer uses hair removal cream. *The killer is 5'2" feet tall. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. Crime Scenes C44-CS1.PNG|Roof Garden C44-CS1(2).PNG|Rooftop Couches C44-CS2.PNG|Wine Cellar C44-CS2(2).PNG|Wine Tasting Area C44-CS3.PNG|Club Lobby C44-CS3(2).PNG|Tea Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Roof Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Soggy Paper; Victim identified: Hank Buxton) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pantyhose; Attributes: The killer wears pantyhose and has manicured hands) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Kerry Ann Buxton) *Inform Kerry Ann Buxton about her husband’s death. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wine Cellar) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Kerry Ann interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (12:00:00) *Investigate Roof Garden. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed; Clue: Erotic Photo) *Examine Erotic Photo. (Result: Lola Vallez's Photo; New Suspect: Lola Vallez) *Ask Lola Vallez why there were photos of her on the rooftop. (Prerequisite: Lola Vallez's Photo identified) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Complaint Form; New Suspect: Georgi Papacoulis) *Ask Georgi Papacoulis why Hank Buxton filed a complaint. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Club Lobby. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Laptop, Gardening Bag) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop; New Suspect: Zack Holden) *Find out why Zack Holden hacked into Hank Buxton's Friendnet account. (Prerequisite: Laptop unlocked) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Trowel) *Examine Trowel. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair removal cream) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Briefcase, Pill Box) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Old Document) *Examine Old Document. (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Peggy Buxton) *Ask Peggy Buxton about her relationship with her son. (Prerequisite: Will analyzed; Profiles updated: Peggy has manicured hands, Georgi has manicured hands) *Examine Pill Box. (Result: Unidentified Pills) *Analyze Unidentified Pills. (01:00:00) *See if Kerry Ann Buxton is okay. (Prerequisite: Pills identified; Profile updated: Kerry Ann wears pantyhose and has manicured hands) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Kerry Ann uses hair removal cream *Investigate Tea Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ripped Photo, Torn Flyer) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Photo Shoot) *Talk to Lola Vallez about the test shoot photo. (Prerequisite: Photo Shoot restored; Profile updated: Lola has manicured hands and uses hair removal cream) *Ask Zack Holden if Lola contacted him after Hank’s death. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated) *Examine Broken Plant Pot. (Result: Plant Pot) *Analyze Plant Pot. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'2" tall) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Drag Show Invite; Profile updated: Georgi uses pantyhose) *Talk to Georgi Papacoulis about the drag show flyer. (Prerequisite: Flyer restored; Profile updated: Peggy uses pantyhose and uses hair removal cream) *Talk to Peggy Buxton before Georgi’s show. (Prerequisite: Georgi interrogated) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Prerequisite: Peggy interrogated; Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Flower Bulbs) *Analyze Flower Bulbs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue eye shadow) *Investigate Rooftop Couches. (Prerequisite: Zack interrogated; Clue: Broken Plant Pot) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Kerry Ann. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Kerry Ann interrogated; Clue: Cigar Box) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Necklace) *Give the necklace to Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Necklace found; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Club Lobby. (Prerequisite: Lola interrogated; Clue: Platinum Record) *Examine Platinum Record. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Platinum Record. (06:00:00) *Give the platinum record to Lola Vallez. (Prerequisite: Platinum Record analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Get news from Georgi Papacoulis. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Roof Garden. (Prerequisite: Georgi interrogated; Clue: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Show Dress) *Give the dress to Georgi Papacoulis. (Prerequisite: Show Dress restored; Rewards: Butterfly Makeup, Flamingo Boa) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title may be an allusion to the Andrew Taylor novel of the same name. *This case, A Russian Case, Family Blood, The Haunting of Elm Manor, Murder on Campus, and A Brave New World are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is the only case in Maple Heights that is unrelated to the Mayoral Elections. *"Fair Away", a hair removal cream mentioned in the case, is likely a parody of the real-life hair removal cream called "Fair". *In the "Wine Cellar" and "Wine Tasting Area" crime scenes: **A replica of The Birth of Venus, a painting by Botticelli, can be noticed. **A portrait of the first crime scene of The Lake's Bride can be spotted. **A portrait of William Shakespeare can be seen. *In the "Club Lobby" crime scene, a replica of the Mona Lisa can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights